Sweet Nothing
by Radioactive.Mask
Summary: Lovino Vargas has been elected to go experience a new machine created by the government. The machine can put your mind into a new world. Little does Lovino know that they are planning something larger, and destructive than that. He meets a man named Antonio in the world, but when he starts a secret relationship with Antonio, he has to keep the government from finding out.
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary: __ Lovino Vargas has been elected to go experience a new machine created by the government. The machine can put your mind into a new world, along with your body. The government needs the electives to connect with the people in the world, to befriend them so they can have information, but little does Lovino know that they are planning something larger, and destructive than that. While in the world, he meets a man named Antonio, who leads him to the leader, and gets accepted as one of them. Love, absence, cherishing, anger and rage will become into the world with the electives._

_This world is called Woren._

**~...~  
**

_Warnings:__ Violence, malexmale love and relationships, Sci-Fi, bloodshed, future, human names, made up worlds/lands._

_Couples:__SpaMano, FranceXJeanne, AusHun, SuFin, DenNor, several other pairings will be in the story, but you'll have to squint to actually say they are._

_I'd like to say that Feliciano is a lot younger than Lovino because it suited the story better than him being almost the same age._

_Welcome to the first chapter of Sweet Nothing!_

* * *

_**Sweet Nothing**_

_**Chapter One: **_

**Walls Torn Down**

* * *

Rain thundered against the concrete and soil while the wind whistled and hollered against the trees and bushes. Lovino stuck the mail under his coat to keep it from soaking and ran quickly back to his house, which was not far, luckily. Sometimes it was crazy how to the weather changes in this city.

Quickly slipping inside, he set the damp papers on the dinner table and went upstairs to the laundry room, shedding his completely soaked outfit into the washer. He put on a new shirt and pants before heading back down the dining room, spotting his mother, little brother and grandfather shuffle in from outside.

"Lovi~!" the small boy chirped and ran over to his brother, raising his arms to get picked up by his brother.

Lovino rolled his eyes and grabbed Feliciano, placing him on his shoulders. He hummed, "Luckily we have that cover for the steps outside or you guys would have gotten soaked like I was." he said, looking up at the boy to see him grinning and giggling.

His mother smiled sweetly towards both of her sons. She went over to the table and took a seat, pulling the damp papers towards her, "True. Have you opened these yet?" she asked, looking through them and setting aside a few advertisements.

The eldest son shook his head and set Feliciano down to go help make dinner with Romulus while he looked through the mail with Rosita. Spotting one with his name written neatly on the front, he picked it up and ripped it open, turning it upside down to let the contained items fall out. A letter drifted out and on the table while something metal fell out and bounced on the floor.

Feliciano blinked over at the shining item and picked it up, flipping it around. He blinked at the engraved words, "Admission Badge Project Woren." he read slowly. Confused, he handed it back to his brother and got picked up by his mother and watched from her lap, along with Romulus behind them.

Lovino quickly read the letter and looked at the metal badge, completely shocked. The government wanted him, Lovino Vargas to participate in the Woren project? He thought about it for a moment. A new world, completely new, unlike Earth and its beautiful land and oceans. A different universe.

"Lovino?"

Looking up, he blinked at his mothers worried expression. He smiled apologetically and pushed the paper towards the three. His mother and brother looked shocked, while his grandfather didn't change his emotion.

"I don't want Lovi to go.." Feliciano said softly, his eyes glassy.

Rosita sighed softly and kissed the side of his head, "He has to, the government wants him and they can rather do anything they please." she smiled softly, "When do you leave?" she looked to Lovino, who had taken the paper back.

"Mmm.. It says it wants me there in two days, between twelve and one ." Lovino frowned at the time, considering he only got it today. He rolled his shoulders and stood up, walking up to his mother, he grabbed Feliciano, lifting him up in the air and grinning up at him, "I promise I'll make these last days some of the best. Now, dry your tears and go make dinner." he set the boy down and saw his eyes sparkle and a grin form on his face as he went back with their grandfather to make dinner.

After dinner was finished and eaten, Feliciano and Rosita were already asleep upstairs.

The Italian was about to go into his room when a hand landed on his shoulder, halting him from entering his room. He turned around to face Romulus, "What? I'm tired and would rather want to sleep than talk." he grumbled, letting go of the door knob and crossing his arms.

Romulus narrowed his eyes, "You know what you're getting into, right?" he muttered quietly, hoping the two wouldn't wake up Rosita or Feliciano. He glared at his grandson, "You could be killed in that place. What would Feliciano do if he got that news? Or Rosita?" he watched his expression change from annoyed to a serious one.

Lovino stared at him for a moment, "I won't die. I'll make sure of it." he growled, abruptly ending the conversation by slipping into his room and closing it, hearing a sigh from the other end. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, not even realizing he had fallen asleep while staring.

Sadly, those two days that Lovino had with Feliciano didn't last long and on the last day, Feliciano wouldn't stop crying.

Rosita smiled sadly towards her eldest son and pulled him in a tight hug. She hummed, "Stay safe." she whispered and patted his back before pulling away.

The elected boy smiled back and turned to Feliciano, kneeling in front of him and ruffled his hair, making him give a small smile. He wiped his brothers damp cheeks, "Hey, Squirt. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, but you'll have to help out by yourself until I do."

Feliciano gave a big smile, hugging his brother tightly. He pulled back, "Pinkie promise?" he asked, eyes shining brightly at his older brother.

Rolling his eyes, the young man wrapped his pinkie around the smaller one and crossed his heart.

"Lovino, you should get going if you want to make it on time." Rosita said quietly, checking the clock.

The older Vargas twin nodded and gave his brother one last, tight hug. Grabbing his bag, he waved to his family, loading up his car before starting towards his destination, glancing back to see his mother picking up Feliciano to sooth him. He sighed and leaned back into his seat.

When he got to the area, he grabbed the badge they had sent in the mail and stuck it into his pocket, then grabbed his bag. It was rather light, considering he didn't need much. Lovino followed where a young woman led him and showed his badge to the security, who scanned it and the doors slid open for him and the woman.

Her red lips stretched up into a small smile, "You'll be staying in room E12 and your capsule will be the L1 for the project. Right now, the commander is explaining about the Woren project. Good luck."

Nodding, the Vargas entered the large room and sat next to a woman with blonde hair in a bun. She was wearing normal dark jeans, a white blouse, a dark blue scarf and a jacket.

"Hi, I'm Jeanne." The women greeted, her peach lips curling up at the sight of the man.

Lovino turned to the woman again, "I'm Lovino." he gave a smile and the two had a small conversation rather about their life than the area they were in at the moment.

Suddenly, the sound of the doors slamming quieted everyone. A tall, muscular man walked to the front of the room, scanning the crowd until he got to the front. His blonde hair was short and stuck up, but on the side of his face was five lines, deeply imbedded into his skin that it went over his blue eye partly.

"I see most of you came." He said gruffly, "You have all come here to take part in the project Woren, a new universe that is yet to be discovered. Today, I will set down rules and expectations."

A few murmurs tangled through the crowd as a screen of rules appeared behind the man.

"Creatures in Woren are large, powerful and viscous. One of the most powerful places is called the Illus Fog, this place will mess with your mind to make you delusional and can overall kill you if you inhale too much. One of the most powerful creatures is the Cobolyn. It is similar to a large hound, but has eight strong, and long legs and has the senses of the best. It has four eyes and uses a flap of skin to cover them for battle and uses its senses to see where the enemy is. This creature can only be tamed by high classes, which are either the chief, his deputy or his son."

On the screen behind him showed a picture of the Cobolyn, obvious it was taken by a hidden camera by the date and the quality.

"Next in the line is the Lost Deer, as much as it is powerful, it is common to find. It disguises itself as a deer and wears different masks for whatever it was. It will not hurt you if you do not do anything to attack it, and will help you if you don't. If you do try, it has enough power to rip you to shreds and leave you to Cobolyn or another meat-eating creature."

Commander explained a few other creatures they should watch out for.

The man shut off the screen behind him, "There are three types of people that we are studying on Woren. There is the type that have wings, whether they're feathers or webs. The second type is similar to humans, but have the power to revive and heal creatures and people. The third are also similar to the second type but have the power to connect with animals. If a person have two of these powers, they are considered dangerous and powerful."

He turned the screen back on and played a video of a woman sitting on the edge of a rock, leather was strapped to her chest and she had a leather cloth hanging between her legs, along with a necklace and headband full of teeth and beads. Suddenly, something bright few across the area she was at, but she had spread the black wings on her back and lunged off the cliff, falling into the bright bird and when it stopped moving, she flew back up to the cliff, stuffed it into a net and went to another area to find prey.

Type One.

Another video was of a man who was kneeling in front of a large, what looked like, bull. His mouth was moving and a light was around the creatures leg. The man also had a necklace full but instead of teeth, there was jars of water with leaves in them that glowed like the light.

Type Two.

The third video was a woman in similar clothing to the first video but she had feathers on her headband and necklace, along with a belt of small pouches. She was now crouched in front of a large lizard, its bright-colored body was far taller than hers, but it stayed still, ever so often it would move with her, the wings connected to its arms twitched and moved with the wind.

Type Three.

Finally the screen shut off, "Today, you will become one type of the Woren people. First, the Type One group will follow me." he pointed towards the first row and the people followed him, some of them excited.

"Type Two will follow me." A woman gestures the second row and they began to follow behind the commanders group.

"Type Three will follow me." Another woman gestured to the group Lovino was in and they all stood and followed her out towards the last room in the hallway, then let everyone in before closing it. "Like the commander said, you will be going into your capsule and you will wake up in our base in Woren and we'll get you suited to go into the new world." She smiled and pressed in a few numbers before pressing the red button, making all the capsules open with a screen that flickered on beside them.

Everyone began chatting quietly while trying to find their capsule while Lovino and Jeanne quietly found theirs and sat on the brims, waiting for instructions.

"Alright, now we will begin our test. To completely transfer your mind into Woren, you must not move, rather think of sleeping, and if you do interrupt the transferring, you will get sent back here. If you are found not at the base, you must return back to the real world, if you can't, then you will have to wait until we can get you back." The woman pressed the red button again once everyone was lying back in their capsule.

A black gate pressed against Lovino's chest to keep him still, along with two gates around his legs. The top of the metal container closed and he got surrounded by a turquoise light. A plastic mask wrapped around his mouth and a gas began to flow into the mask, pushing the young man into a lulled sleep.

Suddenly, Lovino woke with a gasp, surprised to see a masked face staring down at him. A mask of a bull, the points of the horns almost jabbing him at how close it was. He slowly sat up and the creature backed up, watching him carefully through the masks holes.

A Lost Deer.

Lovino groaned at a small headache coming on and looked around him, though, but all he saw was thick sets of trees and vines, and the beast in front of him. He felt something on his back and found a small, light backpack on him. This wasn't where he needed to be though. He stood up and brushed himself off of any dirt, turning to the Lost Deer. He noticed it was rather skinny and small. Frowning, he beckoned the small deer to follow him, a bit surprised it actually did, but he began looking for any fruits or berries. A small tug on his jacket made him turn to the deer and follow its stare up at the tree, where a few vibrant red pieces of fruit hung.

Sighing, he tightened the jacket on him and set the backpack that had come with him down. He found a spot to place his foot and hand, which was actually easy from the barking design where it stuck up as if a step. He carefully climbed the strange tree, and after some slips, he made it to the top and grabbed a few of the fruits and stuck them into his pockets before taking a few steps down, then jumping the rest down.

The Lost Deer took a step back from the small dust cloud Lovino had created when he landed.

Lovino rubbed arm that had gotten scratched on the tree before taking the two fruits he had in his pockets out and rolling them to the creature as he sat and watched it.

The small body stalked towards the red objects and sniffed them, then nibbled it, and enjoyed them to where it quickly wolfed them down in delight. Lovino could see its long pink tongue poke out from behind the mask to lick the juices off of its muzzle.

Suddenly a loud rumble made both of Lovino and the Lost Deer jump and look around in the bushes, barely catching the four eyes that were watching them in the darkness. He heard a man shout and call but the creature's growl grew louder.

Lovino ushered the Lost Deer into the bushes behind him and it quickly did as he said, watching warily as he scrambled towards his bag. He quickly unzipped it and sifted quickly through the bag, looking for any weapon, but only found a medium knife. He cursed and zipped the pack up, throwing it on his back while staring shakily at the four eyes watching him. He pulled the knife out of its case and threw the case off to the side and stared at the four eyes again.

Four eyes that were staring at an unprotected human.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter, there's more to come!  
_

_Reviews or comments, or even predictions are welcome! Thank you for reading this c:_


	2. Chapter 2

_I haven't updated this story in a while, so here you guys go ;;v ;_

* * *

_**Sweet Nothing**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

**Rough Welcoming**

* * *

The large creature let a large growl vibrate in its throat as flaps of skin covered its four eyes, beginning to slowly circle the small man.

Lovino's breath shook and he could feel his hands beginning to sweat and shake against the leather handle. He watched with fearful eyes, "God, what have I gotten into.." he whispered.

The Cobolyn snarled and launched its muscular body forward, knocking Lovino off of his feet and pinning him, two claws on his throat and while the rest kept his body from moving. It hung its head above the man's face, saliva dripping from its open jaw, revealing its large and sharpened teeth.

Gasping in pain, Lovino's vision blurred from his head hitting the ground harshly. The claws pressing on his throat pressed harder and the teeth were getting closer to his face and he could feel the hot breath being pushed out. Moving his arm, he noticed the claw was loose. Taking a chance, he ripped his arm out of the hold and stabbed the creature in its first shoulder causing it to howl in pain.

Before the Cobolyn could bite into his face, he felt the weight on him vanish with the loud sound of something slamming into the ground across from him. He cracked his eye open and looked to his side.

A large, bulky creature had supposedly slammed the predator into a tree, where it was slowly regaining its composure while the larger, bull looking one slowly walked over to him, bending its neck down to breathe warm air on his face.

When he had realized he had held his breath, he immediately sucked in a breath of air, coughing and gasping to restore his lungs.

"Adela!"

Lovino, who regained his breath, looked around until he spotted a man crouched beside the Cobolyn, pulling leaves from a pouch and pressing it against the wound that the knife had caused. He watched as it slowly stood up and shook itself, removing the flaps of skin from its eyes and turned to Lovino, growling.

The man followed her gaze and raised a brow, seeing nothing but the larger creature, until it stepped back in a way to give whatever was under it, space. He gasped at what he saw. A, rather attractive, man, maybe a few years younger than him, slowly sitting up with a hand rubbing his throat.

Lovino, however, saw the man quickly and grabbed the knife again, pointing it towards the taller man. He swallowed, his arm beginning to shake in both pain and nervousness, "Who - Who are you? Where am I?" he asked, watching as the Cobolyn's growling grew louder and the bull-like creature stepped beside him closer.

The tan man raised his hands in peace, placing one of them on its head to stop the growling. He smiled, "I mean no harm.. My name is Antonio, I'm from a tribe around here." he said, "Now, who are you?" he moved closer to Lovino when he started to lower the knife.

The smaller man watched him warily, "Lovino." he murmured, using the bull next to him to stand up, which it just nudged him when he stumbled.

Antonio hummed, "What a nice name, it's different." he said to himself, watching him carefully with emerald eyes. He noticed him holding his shoulder, "Are you hurt? Did Adela attack you?" he moved to where he was maybe a foot away from Lovino, still giving him space.

The Italian nodded but gave a confused look at him from propping himself up with the bull, "What's an Adela?" he asked, shuffling over to where he had dropped his pack and pulled it back on him, hissing in pain when he placed the strap on the wound, so he hung it on one shoulder.

"Adela's her." he pointed to the Cobolyn who attacked him, "Her name means Noble, since she's my guardian on land." he watched him and motioned him to come over. "I won't hurt you.. I can help heal that before it gets infected."

Cautiously, Lovino shuffled over to Antonio, placing the knife in his back pocket for easy access if he tried anything. He removed his hand to show the three gaping cuts, blood smeared on both his hand and his arm.

Antonio frowned, and gently took his other arm, motioning for Adela and the bull to follow them. He began leading him throughout the forest, guiding him to a long, wide river where some other animals were drinking or grazing the bright grass. He led him to a large rock where he made him sit on while he gathered water.

Looking around, Lovino felt a strange sense of calmness sweep over him. He noticed some of the animals watching him with curious eyes from the trees, and ground.

"You know," Antonio started, walking back in front of the shorter man and sitting beside him on the rock, "You're quite graceful on your feet for someone who doesn't look like they're from here." he said, smiling as he began pouring the cool water on his shoulder and pulled a leaf out of a pouch to press against the blood that didn't wash off. He pulled out smaller leaves that look like basil and broke them apart before pressing them to the wound, glancing at his patient when he hissed in pain.

"I'm not graceful." he grumbled, "I'm a stumbling mess." he sighed, glaring at the tribal man when he pressed the scrunched leaves harsher.

Antonio smiled, "That's not true~" he hummed, messing around with his pouches again before pulling out a strip of leather and two ropes of vine. He wrapped the leather around the wound and held the bottom while he grabbed one of the vines and wrapped it around the strip before tying it and grabbing the next one to do the same.

"Ouch." Lovino hissed when he tightly knotted the vine, shooting a look at him.

He chuckled, "Sorry." he murmured, closing his pouches and dumping out the water that wasn't used on the wound. He seated himself next to him again and sighed in delight as the sun hit him.

The Italian grumbled things incoherent and ran a hand through his hair.

Now that he looked at him, Antonio's body was a nice tan with locks of curly brown hair that shone in the sun coming from between the trees leaves. He had a thin piece of leather strapped across his forehead with a small green stone in the middle of it, along with two other pieces of leather wrapped around his biceps. Looking lower, he noticed he had rather nice muscles defined in his tan skin.

Lovino blushed and pushed the thought away, leaning his head against his palm.

He noticed that he didn't have clothes like the ones in the video the commander showed him. Instead, he was wearing normal dark brown pants that came to his calf. He had red paint on his cheeks in the form of an upside down triangle, and the same under the leather bangs on his arms.

"Your cheeks are all red~" Antonio cooed, leaning forward and chuckling when he growled at him and covered his cheeks.

"Shut up! God, your too kind to a stranger." he said, rolling his eyes and removing his hands when he felt them cool off.

Antonio just smiled and chuckled, "Well, my tribe is waiting for my return.." he said softly, "You should come with me, get you cleaned up with new clothes."

"I-" Lovino looked at his hands for a moment. The government wanted him to befriend the people. He sighed, "I guess I can.." he glanced up at him and could practically feel the happiness radiating from him.

The taller man took his unwounded hand and began leading him, and the creatures behind him to a small path blocked by large pieces of moss. He pulled the moss open for Lovino, who huffed and just continued walking while he grinned and went after him.

Lovino looked around the path, moss, plants and flowers were gathered at the rims and gave a sweet scent. The sounds of voices filled his ears ahead of them and he saw lights beginning to become clearer. Finally, they went under another brush of moss and what was behind it was amazing in Lovino's eyes.

It was an extremely large clearing with several branches or small trees around the area. In the trees were nets and on a certain side they had small stands of food and another area where children were. People of all kinds, wings or not, were scattered around, laughing or hanging out on the trees.

The Italian gaped and looked around, the torches emitting a soft light that sprayed on his face while Antonio leaned over him, watching him.

"Oi! Antonio!"

One second Antonio was standing beside him smiling down at him, then he was tackled by a winged man. Lovino raised a brow and rubbed the leather strip, fiddling with the vines.

He laughed and gently pushed the white-haired man from him, rolling his eyes as he gave a toothy grin. He smiled, "Hey, Gilbert. Where's Francis?" he asked, seeming to forget Lovino was standing there.

"He's coming, he was getting a drink when we spotted you." Gilbert smiled, and turned to Lovino, who was busy looking around to hear them talking about him. "Who's he?"

Antonio stayed quiet for a moment, just staring at Lovino as the torches of fire reflected on his sun-kissed skin. He blinked and turned to Gilbert, "Huh? Oh, his name is Lovino." he said, drawing the attention of the man.

"Antonio~ Nice to see you back." A man with shoulder length blond hair came up beside Lovino, two drinks in his hand. He hummed and glanced down at the auburn haired man, "Ah? And who's this Toni?" he asked, handing his friend one of the drinks while scanning him.

The tan man rolled his eyes and nudged him, "Knock off, Francis~ I found him a few feet away from the river." he said, taking the drink and swirling the deep purple liquid. He turned to Gilbert, who was petting Adela and watching The Lost deer that had changed back.

Lovino watched as Antonio continued to swirl the liquid, "What's in that?" he asked, ignoring Francis' confused face.

"Hm? It's Gronde Juice, want to try it?" he said, holding the cup out. Lovino scanned him before taking the cup, looking at it before he lifted it to his lips to take a small sip. "Well? Do you like it?"

The Italian stayed quiet, licking his lips to get rid of any marks of the purple juice. The drink was bitter and attacked his taste buds immediately, but the aftertaste was sweet and tangy. He hummed, "It's like wine." he murmured, taking another drink.

Francis leaned his elbow against Antonio's shoulder, "What's wine?" he whispered, but only got answered with a lazy shrug. They watched as Gilbert went over to Lovino, taking the drink away when he said he had enough and drank the rest.

"Antonio!"

The said man look up from watching Lovino and smiled, "Ah, sorry.. I gotta go see my father. You guys watch him!" he said, quickly walking off in the direction of a large tree stump, giving small greetings to the people he passed.

"So, Lovino. Where are you from?" Francis asked, seating the trio at one of the wood tables.

"Um.." he looked at his hands and sucked the inside of his cheek. He was supposed to be one of them, wasn't he? He sighed, "I don't remember." he murmured.

While Francis and Gilbert mostly just talked about how things were going in the tribe, Lovino squeaked when he felt something on his lower backside move, and found that a long brown-haired woman was looking at the knife.

"H-Hey! Don't mess with that!" he immediately stood up and reached for the weapon, but she pulled it away and smiled.

"Gilbert, who is this little guy?" she giggled and scanned him, noticing Gilbert rolling his eyes, she pouted and smiled at Lovino.

However, Lovino felt his vision waver and moaned in pain, holding his head. He ignored the confused looks and sat down, cradling his head in his arms.

This didn't last long because at the moment when he felt a hand on his shoulder, everything shut to black, and he found himself opening his eyes to a bright light and someone nudging him, their voice slurred and their face was too blurry to identify as his hazel eyes slowly regained their focus.

* * *

_Once again, sorry for not updating this story! I've been working on The Honest Lie for a bit 3 _


End file.
